tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rodzina Mikaelson
Rodzina Mikaelson jest rodziną składającą się z Pierwotnych wampirów. Wszystkie wampiry pochodzą od nich. Są one silniejsze i szybsze od jakiegokolwiek wampira. Zostały stworzone przez ich matkę, Esther, żony Mikaela by ich dzieci były bezpieczne. Historia Pierwszymi członkami rodziny był mężczyzna o imieniu Mikael i jego żona Esther. Byli bogatymi właścicielami ziemskimi na wsi we wschodniej Europie dopóki plaga nie uderzyła na ich ojczyzne, która zabiła wielu ludzi w tym pierwszego syna i ich jedyne dziecko w tamtym czasie. Usłyszeli od czarownicy Ayany o mistycznej krainie gdzie wszyscy byli zdrowi i silni. Mikael i Esther wyjechali do tego raju z Ayaną, gdzie osiedlili się obok zdrowego ludu - wilkołaków i żyli w pokoju przez ponad 20 lat. W tym czasie "Pierwotnym" rodzicom urodziło się więcej dzieci: Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah i Henrik. Rodzina była sobie bliska, ale Mikael i jego trzeci syn - Niklaus byli w złych relacjach. Ojciec często bił Klausa i go upokarzał. Raz w miesiącu rodzina Mikaelson i inni wikingowie ukrywali się w jaskiniach przed swoimi sąsiadami, którzy podczas pełni księżyca przemieniali się w wilki. W trakcie jednej z pełni Klaus i Henrik poszli zobaczyć, jak to się dokonuję co skończyło się śmiercią najmłodszego członka rodziny. Zdesperowany, by ochronić swoją rodzinę przed wilkołakami, Mikael namówił swoją żonę do uczynienia zaklęcia, które sprawi że on i jego dzieci staną się silniejsze, szybsze i zwinniejsze od wilków. Esther poprosiła słońce o życie, a starożytny biały dąb o nieśmiertelność. Mikael podał swoim dzieciom wino zmieszany z krwią sobowtóra Amary - Tatii, a następnie przebił ich serca mieczem. Gdy Pierwotni obudzili się po chwilowej śmierci, ojciec kazał swoim dzieciom wypić ludzką krew, aby dokończyć przemianę w wampiry. Znani członkowie rodziny *'Mikael' - mąż Esther, ojciec Finna, Elijah'a, Kola, Rebeki, Henrika, nieznanego Pierwotnego. Jest też ojczymem Niklausa. Fizycznie ma około 50-53 lata i jest postrzegany jako silny, ostry, dominujący, stanowczy i autorytatywny. Został zabity przez Klausa w odcinku Homecoming. W ostatnim odcinku The Originals ''został wskrzeszony przez Davine. *'Esther' - żona Mikaela, którego zdradziła z wilkołakiem. Ma około 45-48 lat i jest postrzegana jako piękna, silna, potężna i okrutna. Była czarownicą i przez większość czasu była trzymana w trumnie i ukrywana przez swojego syna, Klausa. Została zabita przez Alarica Saltzmana . *'Nieznany Pierwotny' - pierwsze dziecko Mikaela i Esther. Jest on zmarłym bratem Elijah, Rebeki, Finn'a, Kol'a i Henrik'a, a także przyrodnim bratem Niklausa. Najprawdopodobniej miał na imię Aaron. *'Finn Mikaelson' - najstarszy syn Mikaela i Esther, brat Elijah'a, Kola, Rebeki i Henrika, a także przyrodnim bratem Niklausa. Jest postrzegany jako cichy, spokojny, hartowny i zamknięty w sobie. Został zabity przez Matta Donovana w odcinku ''The Murder of One. *'Elijah Mikaelson '- drugi w kolejności wieku syn Mikaela i Esther. Jest postrzegany jako moralny, szlachetny, honorowy i współczujący. Przemieniony przez swoją matkę, dzięki krwi Tatii. *'Niklaus Mikaelson' - trzeci w kolejności wieku syn Esther i nieznanego wilkołaka z wiosnki oraz przybrany Mikaela. Jest postrzegany jako impulsywny, lekkomyślny, niedbały, ryzykowny, emocjonalny i niebezpieczny. Przez długi okres trzymał swoje rodzeństwo w trumnach. Nienawidził swojego ojczyma, którego w końcu zabił. *'Kol Mikaelson' - najmłodszy z czworga braci, syn Mikaela i Esther. Jest postrzegany jako zarozumiały, niestabilny, czarujący, śmiały i szczery. Przez ponad wiek leżał zasztyletowany w trumnie przez Klausa. Został zabity przez Jeremy'ego Gilberta w odcinku'' A View To A Kill. *'Rebekah Mikaelson' - najmłodsza z całego rodzeństwa, jedyna córka Mikaela i Esther. Jest postrzegana jako piękna, beztroska, ryzykowna, uparta i złośliwa. Kiedyś zakochana w Stefanie Salvatore. *'Henrik Mikaelson' - zmarły syn Mikaela i Esther. *'Hope Mikaelson ' - dziecko zapłodnione w odcinku ''Bring It On. W odcinku The Originals dowiadujemy się o nim. Dziewczynka narodziła się w odcinku From a Cradle to a Grave. Mikael.PNG|Mikael Mikaelson Esther.PNG|Esther Mikaelson Finn M.PNG|Finn Mikaelson Elijahm.png|Elijah Mikaelson Niklausmikaelsonprof.png|Niklaus Mikaelson Kolmikaelson.png|Kol Mikaelson Rebekahm.png|Rebekah Mikaelson Henrik.png|Henrik Mikaelson hopemikaelson.png|Hope Mikaelson Drzewo genealogiczne Ciekawostki Galeria Kategoria:Rodziny